Talk:Halo: Reach
Firefight only Some users have various reasons to take out the (firefight only) part next to certain characters on this article: John, Johnson, Cortana and whatshisface. So far these characters have only been confirmed as Firefight voices, so for now it should be stated that they will be in Firefight only. Also it is impossible for these characters to appear in campaign. They are all in slipspace or on Installation 04. Now there is no proof that Reach's campaign takes place over several days, or over the period of 2 weeks. Even if the game, or part of the game, takes place during the events of First Strike, there's no way John or the others would be seen. Also if you notice in the Firefight voices section, it shows John wearing Mark VI armor, he was wearing V at the time of the Fall of Reach. I say that for now, unless something uncanonly drastic happens, it should say for these characters (firefight only). It's the truth. Some people say that "there's a high possibilty Master Chief will appear in game as this is Bungie's last halo game." This isn't lostpedia where you can speculate based on no evidence. I might as well say that the Rookie is Master Chief because they both fight Covenant. Also Urban Holland only evaluated Noble Team, doesn't mean that he'll be appearing in the game. He's just mentioned on a article on bungie.net. Kurt and Mendez are also and doesn't mean that they are appearing in the game. EchostreamFanJosh :cool story bro... anyway, here's the source proving that John-117 and all others that shouldn't be on Reach as being Firefight voices. Unlock now and make amends?- Sketchist 14:24, July 26, 2010 (UTC) :Thank you for the source. I will put it in the artcile once it is unlocked. I just have a hatred towards Halo noobs. I'll try to control it. EchostreamFanJosh :John won't be appearing in the campaign, that's been confirmed several times, but whether some of the other characters like Stacker or Buck will appear is still unknown. Yes, Stacker's on the Pillar of Autumn, but then again, he was also simultaneously on the In Amber Clad and New Mombasa. Buck has been confirmed to have taken part in the battle. The "firefight only" tag may be misleading, since we have no idea if some of the characters will appear in the campaign or not. An appearance in firefight is still an appearance in the game; the section doesn't need to specify where they appear. --Jugus (Talk | ) 14:58, July 26, 2010 (UTC) :The Master Chief did participate in the Battle of Reach, but up in space securing the Circumference's nav data. In the Campaign level Long Night of Solace you travel up into the space battle which is where the Chief, Cortana, Sgt. Johnson, Pete Stacker, and Captain Keyes are. It is still possible to see the events of The Fall of Reach novel, which was previously impossible because we didn't think that Noble team would go into space, but they did. I'm not saying they will be in the game, but I'm saying that it is still possible that those characters aboard the Autumn will be in the game perhaps in a com transmition or as some sort of Easter egg. [[User:FatalSnipe117|'Que']] , [[User talk:FatalSnipe117|'Sera']] 17:56, July 26, 2010 (UTC) :I still think that it should say "Firefight only" for the time being. Sources have indicated only in firefight so far and lets just keep that until any further information is provided. It's telling the truth (specifically.) also this way we wont have 12 year old noobs on the bungie forums saying John will be IN the campaign. EchostreamFanJosh :I wasn't suggesting we change it, I was just clearing the record so that everyone would be happy:) [[User:FatalSnipe117|'Que']] , [[User talk:FatalSnipe117|'Sera']] 18:42, July 26, 2010 (UTC) :Long Night of Solace is the 4th or 5th mission. So if every mission takes place over a period of an hour, then that means that MC is long gone. The PoA did not participate in the battle that long. I don't deny the posibilty that this may be the only time we may see the PoA in the game but that's just speculation. Also Urban Holland will NOT BE IN REACH. Who the frak put him down as one of the characters appearing? Like I said, all he did was evulate Noble Team, for all we know he could be on earth, or Onyx the entire time. We might as well put down that Dr. Halsey is in the game along with other characters from the Fall of Reach novel because they are simply on the same planet. EchostreamFanJosh ::It doesn't even matter if they're in campaign or in Firefight only; the list is for characters appearing the the game, not in the campaign. But yeah, might as well remove Col. Holland from the list since he hasn't been confirmed to make an appearance in the game proper (although we have no way to know if he'll actually be in the game). The others on that list are in the game, even if they're in Firefight only. Mentioning that is irrelevant, at least at this point, since we have no idea if the characters will be making an appearance one way or the other. --Jugus (Talk | ) 13:14, July 27, 2010 (UTC) :::I argue that they are not actually characters, just their voices. If they were characters making an appearance in the game, they would have to actually be there in the flesh as a full character. Part of the reason I want those characters removed from the front page is because it gives a false illusion as to who's in the game.--FluffyEmoPenguin 19:16, July 28, 2010 (UTC) I agree with FluffyEmoPenguin, we don't need 12 year old noobs running around saying that John will be in the game because Halopedia says so. I believe that "firefight only" should be placed besides their names until the full game comes out. Or there should just be a subsection under Characters that says "firefight voices only" and it lists the characters. Doing this will be providing a accurate description of the knowledge we currently know. EchostreamFanJosh :He will be in the game, that's kind of the point. "Game" does not translate to "campaign", no matter what obscure variation of English you happen to be using. And be aware that your excessive use of "twelve year old noobs" as an insult is only heightening your hypocrisy and immaturity in the matter. - [[User:Halo-343|'Halo-343']] [[User talk:Halo-343|(Talk)]] 12:03, July 29, 2010 (UTC) But saying that they will be in firefight only does not specify that they wont be in the "Game".-- The Storm 59 14:07, July 29, 2010 (UTC) ::Yes, I understand that we don't truly know if they will be in the campaign or not and that we can't rule them out. But, we only have confirmation of them in the game as firefight voices, so you can't use the argument of "Well, they COULD be in campaign, you don't know!" because this isn't a speculative forum (as previously stated numerous times) and we can only post confirmed information. I argue that to be a "character", they must interact with the plot somehow. Since they are merely Firefight voices and the events in Firefight are just as non-canon as the events in multiplayer, they are NOT official characters. It would be like calling Halo 3's multiplayer skin voices "characters".--FluffyEmoPenguin 21:02, July 29, 2010 (UTC) I dont know if anyone else has suggested this (i so then please dont flip out on me, and yes that happened before on another wikia, but i digress) why dont we, instead of adding 'firefight only' to them, we add 'presumed to only appear in firefight' which does not state anything definitively and states what we think (or presume if you will). it removes the possibility of people thinking that they will appear in campaign but doesnt say that they definitively dont and allows them to remain in the list. a fairly good compromise that fulfills what most of you have been arguing about. but if anyone would have an issue with this please bring it up--Kre 'Nunumee 21:32, July 29, 2010 (UTC) :I think (Firefight voice) works the best. What you suggested is far too long and it states a presumption, which is not appropriate. We should go with what info we actually have: they are Firefight voices. We don't have confirmation for them to be in the campaign, but we don't have confirmation for them to NOT be in the campaign. We can't state that "they might be in campaign" because it is an assumption, and we can't state that "they won't be in campaign" because we don't have confirmation. However, I remember Bungie saying that John-117 is confirmed to not be in the campaign. I can't remember where though...--FluffyEmoPenguin 21:45, July 29, 2010 (UTC) I agree. Firefight Voice should be placed in there. We need to start a poll for this. Also WHY THE HELL IS URBAN HOLLAND IN THERE! EchostreamFanJosh Page locked again, happy now? About time, my fellow administrators, you locked this page. But however, I would like to point out that come August, Bungie has warned us that, that month would feature alot of more new Halo coverage, mostly concerning the Campaign I guess. So whether or not the article would be back to "Registered users only" protection, it's up to you guys. I rather lean towards the "Admins Only" protection, as Halopedia has way too many idiotic 11 year old editors who can't type even the simplest form of correct grammatic English. So no offense here. Because I am sick and tired of these people who cannot do a proper edit, thus prompting this article to "Admins only" protection levels for about countless times, and even long-time non-admin editors like me and other more educated and/or civilized, mature non-admin editors are unfortunately unable to edit because of those morons in our community. Sigh, I wish there would be another protection level in-between "Registered Users only" and "Admins only", which would be Rollback Rights Users only, since we non-admins have proven ourselves worthy of gaining the ability to rollback edits. And Nah, I am too lazy to make a blog about this. :P Dark Neptune 04:40, July 28, 2010 (UTC) :halo reach,well let's see threre are missle warthog the falcon, spartan threes and some other cool shit halo rech is awsomeCanihazreconz.1 09:30, July 28, 2010 (UTC) ::Good Job Canihazreconz, you just made yourself look like the type of person who lead to the lock, with your crappy grammar, spelling and your posting in the wrong section, plus it's SPARTAN III or Spartan III, not spartan three, dud. LiLLiPaDDy ~True tears are never seen, only hidden~ 10:32, July 28, 2010 (UTC) :::Nah, it was all EchostreamFanJosh's fault - starting an edit war where he disregarded administration intervention and continued. Apparently, Firefight appearances don't count as game appearances because Firefight isn't part of the campaign. Notice that "game appearances" means "appearances in general". That's also why we had Col. Holland in - he was in the promotional stuff.-- Forerunner 13:50, July 28, 2010 (UTC) :::When will it be unlocked? (If at all) [[User:FatalSnipe117|'Que']] , [[User talk:FatalSnipe117|'Sera']] 15:20, July 28, 2010 (UTC) ::::As of now...August 2nd. That is, if the others can learn to control themselves. :::::Thanks for edit conflicting me >.< Yeah, 2 August. Just after 4PM in GMT. Considering that the page's protect log is pretty big and only just got off the protect list when it was re-locked... they're not going to control themselves. We're only keeping the lock-down times low because there's some important Halo: Reach stuff in August. -- Forerunner 15:36, July 28, 2010 (UTC) ::::::The history of Halo: Reach's protection log is terrible. -- To be honest, it was everyone's fault, the Administration, the veteran users, the "normal-ies", and the new editors. Nobody dare pin this on any one person as it seems like none of you could come to an agreement or compromise over the past week concerning these matters. With the "Firefight only" template, that's doing quite a lot of assuming on the people who proposed this tag, though while logical, is baseless as we don't know of their inclusion in the campaign as of yet. Any "firefight only" tag added onto the page will be removed on that base alone until the launch of Halo: Reach has occurred. And if your wondering why this page is locked so much, it's because users with normal access don't take the correct steps to ensure that your younger colleagues who are new to editing aren't making mistakes every single day. The Administration cannot be responsible for every single edit made on this wiki, therefore we rely on seasoned editors such as the ones who've posted above to sort these guys out. This article will remained locked until my colleagues or myself feel as if your capable of being civilized editors and listen to what the Administration has to say on this matter. DO NOT go rogue on this article and assume what your doing is the correct thing to do or at best, assume that you know what the hell your doing. This conversation is over, have a good day ya'll! Rawr, Urban Holland is not in Reach Urban Holland was just breifly mentioned on Bungie's website. Why is he down as a character in Reach? As far as I can tell he won't be in it. There's absolutely NO EVIDENCE that he'll be in it. He was just mentioned, just like Mendez and Kurt. Might as well say Kurt will be in the game. Also there were other characters in those reports, so how come they aren't listed? Just take him off of the list of characters. EchostreamFanJosh :I'm sure CommanderTony mentioned why on the Irk. Just ask him. Besides, he's still a Halo: Reach character - we just don't have a confirming source that tells us he makes a visual appearance. -- Forerunner 21:41, July 30, 2010 (UTC) :So your saying that even if he's not mentioned at all in the game, in the coding or anything on the disc, he's still considered a character in the game? EchostreamFanJosh